Bad Days and Disney Marathons
by fangirlwriting
Summary: Roman was not having a particularly good day. (Sanders Sides one-shot.)


**A/N: I got bored and wanted to write some Roman angst. There's some Prinxiety and a tiny bit of Logicality at the end.**

Roman was not _always_ the poster boy of egotistical glory. Seeing as Thomas had heightened anxiety and some pretty serious self-esteem issues, and Roman was _literally_ a part of Thomas, it was only natural that Roman had some issues with confidence now and again too.

Don't get him wrong. He still thought he was the greatest, both as a part of Thomas and just in general. How could he not be, he was _Roman._ But… he had bad days, just like anyone.

Today was one of those days.

Roman was sitting on his king-size canopy bed, near the wall covered in various posters of sorts (mostly Disney films).

"Okay." he said aloud. He often talked or sang to himself because, he would admit it, he genuinely liked the sound of his own voice. "Come on, think, Roman. Ideas, ideas…"

He seemed to currently be stuck, because all that was coming to mind was old ideas that had been rejected by Thomas and the other sides. The Draw My Life, his dream mansion, his original line for Virgil in the '12 Days of Christmas' Sanders Sides version song.

 _Stupid. Those were all stupid._

No, that wasn't true. Think about this like Logan, Roman. Not all of his ideas were stupid, that was… illogical, right?

But for the life of him right now he couldn't think of any that had been good.

"Come on, Roman, this is your job. You're supposed to come up with stuff for Thomas. You're his creativity, you're not supposed to be out of ideas. You're his ego, you're not supposed to be insecure."

 _So how much of a failure does that make you if you're both of those things?_

Roman clenched his hands into fists and shoved them into his hair. _No, no._

There came a knock at Roman's door. "Roman, are you coming to dinner?"

Roman jumped. That was Patton. Roman wiped quickly at his tear-stained face to try and dry it off, but it was to no avail. If he went out there, everyone would know something was wrong.

"I'm busy, Patton, leave me be!" Roman snapped, trying to use an authoritative voice, but still hearing a crack in the middle of 'be.' He winced.

"Roman, are you okay?" Patton called.

"Leave me _**alone**_!" Roman snapped again, definitely much too loud.

He heard a nervous squeak behind the door and Patton scampered away.

 _Great. Now you scared Patton._

Roman wiped at his face again and tried hard to think once more. This would pass, wouldn't it? He'd had days like this before. It didn't matter that this one had no real cause related to Thomas. He'd had days like that before too… though not nearly as many. Geez, the last one had been almost four years ago.

But it didn't matter. Most likely, he would wake up tomorrow and be completely back to normal.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted again by much firmer knocking and yelling from Virgil. "Roman! Why did Patton run past the kitchen looking upset?"

"I'm busy, Hot Topic!" Roman yelled, glad his voice didn't crack this time.

"Roman!" Virgil snapped. "Let me in!"

"No!"

"I'll go burn my Nightmare Before Christmas Posters!"

Roman froze in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Roman groaned, bracing himself for the teasing and humiliation about to come. Then he climbed up, marched over to the door, and yanked it open, revealing how much of a mess he was. His hair had not been brushed that day, his clothing was rumpled, and as aforementioned, he had obviously been crying.

"There, Virgil. I opened the door. Are you satisfied?" Without actually letting Virgil in, Roman slammed the door shut again.

He flopped onto his bed, grabbed his pillow, and screamed into it.

He was unaware how much time had passed before Virgil called "Roman?" timidly and knocked on the door much softer.

"Go away." Roman said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Roman, let me in! I will still burn those posters!"

Roman groaned, and climbed up, walking over and yanking the door open once again. "Can you just leave me be for once, Virgil? I'm not in the mood for—"

He froze. Virgil was standing in the doorway holding a stuffed bunny and a plate of cookies.

Roman eyed him suspiciously before grabbing one if the cookies. "Why are you here?" He shoved it in his mouth and took a bite.

Virgil sighed and started to walk in. Roman stepped aside and let him in, despite his best judgement, closing the door behind him. (He had cookies. Roman's dislike of Virgil only went so far.)

Virgil set the cookies on the desk next to the bed and offered Roman the bunny. "I know it's hard to believe," he said sarcastically, "But I have bad days too."

Roman gave the bunny a look just as suspicious as the one he gave the cookies before before snatching it up and stroking its ears. It was remarkably soft considering it came from Virgil.

Virgil walked over to the massive TV on the other side of the room and took one of the Disney movies. They were in chronological order horizontally and in order of Roman's favorites vertically (that had taken him a very long time to do).

The one he had chosen was _The Little Mermaid._

"That doesn't really seem to be your favorite." Roman pointed out as both of them sat with their backs against Roman's bed and faced the TV.

"It's not yours either. We can both make fun of the communication plot hole together." Virgil said with a shrug.

As the commercials started, Roman fiddled with the bunny ears again. "Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yeah." Virgil said. "I mean, you're probably going to make fun of me for it later, but—"

"I have dozens of Disney stuffed animals on display in my closet." Roman said.

Virgil paused. "Oh."

By the time the movie actually started all of said stuffed animals had been taken out of the closet and spread in a giant pile around the two of them.

There came another knock on the door about ten minutes into the movie, and then Patton and Logan came in to join them. Roman apologized for yelling at Patton.

But the marathon did not stop at the end of The Little Mermaid. Virgil got up, put the movie back, and grabbed a different one.

Roman had had many all-Disney-movie marathons, but never with the other sides before. It was a whole new level of stressful fun. Patton would sing along with Roman to all of the songs. Logan was constantly pointing out inconsistencies, illogical moments, and plot holes, and surprisingly, Virgil was the one telling him to shut up and just enjoy the movie.

Patton fell asleep first, with his head flopping on Logan's shoulder. Logan did not look like he was going to move it anytime soon, and eventually he fell asleep leaning on Patton. Virgil stayed up much longer than Patton or Logan, and at some point Roman glanced over.

"Thank you, Virgil." He said quietly.

"You know, being all alone usually makes it worse." Virgil said. "How about next time, you come get me, and I can come here. Or we can stay in my room. Just don't stay cooped up all by yourself."

Roman squeezed Virgil's bunny to his chest. "Deal."

When the credits of the current movie started rolling, Virgil's head fell on Roman's shoulder and he started softly snoring. At some point, the two had grabbed each other's hands, which neither of them had acknowledged.

Roman had never fallen asleep during a marathon before, but with all three of the other sides asleep, and dozens of stuffed animals tucked around him making him feel very warm, and Virgil's head on his shoulder and his hand tucked in his and the stuffed bunny passed against his cheek, Roman was soon drifting off, leaning against Virgil. His last thought before he fell asleep was that his back was probably going to hurt him tomorrow, but he didn't really care; he was already coming up with so many ideas that this time he _knew_ were good, and that was a sign that this bad day had come to a close.


End file.
